Beautiful
by ChaeKkyung
Summary: "I will make you fall for my charms before the year comes to a close." I stopped breathing. Merlin, he was so damn close! ...I think I could possibly be falling for my best friend and partner in crime, Louis Weasley. Oh hell. Go through the school year as Jolie Andrews starts falling for her best friend, Louis Weasley. Sorry for the bad summary...haha ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Second story to have been published by me! This one is about Louis Weasley and his friends in their last year at Hogwarts and later. It took me a while to write this one...took up ten pages in Word T.T  
Anywhooo, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am a high school student...I'm clearly not JK Rowling, but I do own the storyline and my OCs!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New Feelings**

"It's my baby's last year." Mum sighed sadly as we walked through the station.

"Mum, I'm seventeen now." I rolled my eyes at my emotional mother. "We celebrated my birthday in July."

"I know that." Mum snapped hastily. "It's your last year at Hogwarts. I cannot express how your dad and I are proud of you."

"Raine, Jolie has a point." Dad chuckled as he gently pecked mum on her perfectly healthy looking skin. "She **is **seventeen, love. We should have prepared ourselves on her birthday."

"I suppose." Mum sighed. "Goodbye, ma Jolie. Have une fantastique year." Mum gave me a tight hug and she kissed both of my cheeks.

"Goodbye, Jols." Dad said good-humouredly as he embraced me and kissed the top of my head. "Have fun and work hard. Just because it is your last year doesn't mean you can relax all the time."

"Yeah, I know." I nodded. "Bye, mum. Bye, dad."

My younger brother, Darell snorted at our exchange. "Gee, glad to see that I'm part of the family. Love you too, mum and dad. Oh wait...should I say goodbye or should I just leave?"

Mum and dad looked sheepish, while I burst out in laughter. "See you in Hogwarts, Dar." I grabbed hold of my trunks and my dove, Blanche.

Mum and dad waved at me one last time before I looked around for my friends.

I wasn't looking around myself, just looking over people's heads for my best friend, Angelique Bell, so I crashed into someone as punishment for being stupid.

I swore some unintelligible words under my breath as I fell smack on my arse.

"Jolie?" a familiar voice asked.

I looked up and saw one of my best friends, Louis Weasley looking down on me with a slightly amused look on his perfect face.

Wait-did I just call his face perfect? Bloody hell.

"Oh hi, Louis! Last time I saw you was like three weeks ago!" I exclaimed happily as he helped me up.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" he chuckled. "Have you seen Antoine or Angelique anywhere?"

"No." I rolled my eyes. "I was looking for them and you, but crashed into you while trying to look over people's heads."

Louis roared in laughter. "Always the midget."

"Hey!" I snapped defensively. "I'm not short! You and Antoine are just bloody **GIANTS**."

"If you say so." He rolled his dreamy blue eyes at me.

Dreamy blue eyes? Merlin, what a weird way to start your last year at Hogwarts with weird thoughts of your best friend.

I flicked my long black hair over my shoulder as I fixed my purple-blue eyes on him with a faux-hard look to cover up what my brain had just thought of him.

"Don't give me that look." He raised his hands in mock surrender. "I'm happy to see you." Oh the faux look just got replaced with a real one. Damn his cocky and arrogant attitude.

"Whatever." I snapped but nevertheless grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him around the station for punishment.

"Do you see them?" I asked after about ten minutes of searching.

"Nope." Louis replied as he looked over people's heads. "And it's about time we start boarding the train. Maybe we will be able to sit with them in the Express."

"I guess so." I shrugged, dragging him to the doors with my trunks in hand and all.

"Merlin, you are strong." He laughed as soon as we found a compartment.

"Yeah sure, sure." I brushed off his comment as I placed my trunks and Blanche in the little compartment on top of our compartment, but taking out my robes to change into later.

Louis just shook his head and followed my suit. We both sat inside our compartment, across from each other before closing the door shut to block out all of the obnoxious noise outside.

"You look a bit different." Louis mused after a brief moment of silence.

I raised my brow at him. "How so?"

Do I look different? I didn't think so…my hair was the same long black with "Shirley Temple" curls curling at the ends of my hair. My eyes were the same odd purple with odd blue swirls in them. I didn't get tan over the three weeks that I haven't seen him, so I couldn't possibly figure out how I looked different to him…but he did look slightly different too…it would explain why my brain was thinking too highly of my quarter-veela best friend.

"Your face looks even smaller than three weeks ago." he started to list off with his fingers. "You look fairer, your eyes look deceivingly innocent, and overall you look…pretty."

"Oh." I said, taken back at what he had said. "Um…thanks?"

"No prob." His attractive lips curled into a smirk.

Attractive lips? What the bloody hell is wrong with my brain?! But I wonder what it would be like to feel his lips against mine…they look so soft and…perfect. Oh dammit! Gotta cover that up! Think brain think! What do I say?

"You look different too." I blurted out without a second thought, and continued to stare at his lips. "Your jaw line looks more…er…defined, your shoulders look broader, and erm…mature too?"

Louis chuckled at my discomfort, clearly not knowing that my discomfort was because of my brain not me describing his godly looks. "Thanks, I guess?"

"Your welcome, I guess?" I mocked, getting over my discomfort quickly, and pleading my brain to stop thinking such…such…strange thoughts of my best friend!

"I guess we matured over three weeks?" he suggested with a wide grin.

"I guess so." I frowned. "I suppose Angelique and Antoine will also look different."

"I would think so." Louis agreed. "But really, you look good. You look beautiful."

That comment took me by surprise and I **BLUSHED**. Me, Jolie Belle Andrews **BLUSHED** at a comment regarding my appearance. I am half-veela after all. Shouldn't I be used to it?

"Thanks." I managed to say with a genuine smile without stuttering.

Louis just smiled in response. "Excited for our last year?"

I snorted. "You would be with your fanclub and Quidditch."

"Well that's me. What about **you**?" he smirked.

"I guess?" I said pathetically. "I'm no queen of Hogwarts like how you and Antoine are kings. I don't like all the attention on me and neither does Angelique."

"Well school is better than home for me." Louis shrugged. "Not just because of fangirls, Quidditch, and other stuff-mind you. I'm not compared to Victoire who is a Healer and engaged to Teddy Lupin, nor am I compared to Dominique who plays for the Holyhead Harpies."

"Can't say that I understand." I said. "Being the oldest and all, I have no idea."

"Then I can empathize with Darell." He chuckled for the who-knows-how-many-timeth of the day…he really likes chuckling, no?

"Oh, poor you." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, and bursted out with laughter at how…strange it is to be talking about our siblings and our commonalities amongst them.

Louis just howled in laughter, for what I would think for the same reason…

"You know," I said after the laughter died down. "Angelique and Antoine still haven't found us yet."

"Doesn't surprise me." Louis stated. "They are probably snogging in an empty and desolated compartment."

I gawked at him. "What?"

"It's obvious the two fancy each other. The way the two give each other the mushy gushy looks is disturbing to say the least." He explained with a casual shrug.

"Antoine likes Angelique?" I cried out. "How come I didn't know of this?"

"Well for two reasons." Louis sniggered at my reaction. "One, because we thought you already knew. And secondly, you would make a scene when you hear of it."

"I wouldn't!" I protested.

"You would."

"Would not!"

"Would too."

"Would bloody not!"

"Would too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Oh bloody hell this is getting annoying!" I gritted my teeth angrily as I shot Louis a look.

"I can argue with you for days without blowing up like how you do every day." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"I do **NOT** 'blow up' every day!" I snapped.

"You just did."

"No, I didn't! It's me arguing back!" I glared at him, wanting nothing more than to wipe that stupid smirk off his face with my own hands.

"More like making up excuses and denying the truth in a very loud voice, so in other words, blowing up." Louis stated cheekily.

"**I DO NOT BLODDY BLOW UP!**" I shouted…oh I guess I did "blow up".

"And you did it again."

Crap.

"Shut up."

"Oh, so you aren't denying it?"

"I said shut up!" I glared at Louis murderously.

"With looks like that, you can truly kill someone." Louis teased.

"Oh, if looks could kill, you would be dead in a second." I hissed.

"I'm your best friend!" he pretended to look hurt.

"Uggh!" I yelled out in frustration.

"You know, you are so cute when you are mad." Louis said after watching me with an amused smirk.

I blushed at his words and prayed that he took it as anger.

"You keep blushing when I compliment your looks."

Dammit!

"I do not!" I growled.

"Do too."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Not!"

"Too."

"Argh! We are at this again!" I sighed.

"So cute." He chuckled.

"What?" I asked as I felt my face flush.

"See you are red again." Louis laughed.

"No!" I defended myself.

"It's okay, Jolie." He continued to laugh. "Besides, it is true. You are cute."

"Hey, stop trying to charm me. I'm your best friend, so I don't fall for your charms like your fangirls." I finally gave in and laughed a bit nervously.

"Well then," Louis smirked as he leaned forward, leaving only an inch left between our faces. "I will make you fall for my charms before the year comes to a close."

I stopped breathing. Merlin, he was so damn close! I can bloody smell his breath! Oh Merlin, his light blue eyes are looking into my eyes right now! Bloody hell, this is so awkward! But wow, his eyes are just so breathtaking…so dreamy and beautiful. He was like the complete opposite of me; he had straight, light, sunkissed blonde hair, whereas I had semi-curly black hair, and he had light sky blue eyes as opposed to my dark purple eyes with royal blue swirls in them.

Okay snap out of it, brain!

"You and your damn ego." I rolled my eyes as I leaned back into my seat to calm my stupid heart down. "It's gonna grow bigger than you and Antoine combined right now!"

"What ego?" Louis asked, cocking his head to the side, playing innocent.

"You are so damn frustrating, you know that?" I growled playfully.

"Oh that is why you love me, dear Jolie." He smiled innocently.

"Yeah…sure." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you!" Louis randomly shouted out. "My parents wanted to know if you, Angelique, and Antoine wanted to go to France for the summer…since we are all of French descendants and all…"

"That's a great idea!" I beamed. "I absolutely **love **France! Mum would totally encourage that idea!"

"Yeah, so would Aunt Gabrielle and Antoine's dad." He added.

For the rest of the ride, Louis and I chatted amicably about the trip to France, and our future careers that would knock on our doors as soon as we graduate.

The day rushed by a breeze and the next thing I knew, I was in bed and listening to the soft snores of Angelique.

Turns out she **did** snog Antoine after all, I thought bitterly. Why was I so bitter anyways? Oh right, because of a certain Weasley.

Louis's face kept popping back into my head, preventing me from falling asleep. I mean, how could I when I kept thinking back to the whole train ride? It was just the two of us and we were…oh Merlin! We were bloody flirting!

I suppressed a groan of frustration. How was I supposed to look at Louis's face in the morning? Why was I even making such a big fuss about him?

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling, wondering what was going on with me.

It was obvious that Angelique and Antoine had feelings for each other. Louis and I always teased them for their obliviousness.

But then again, the couple also teased us…oh bloody hell…that explained **EVERYTHING**!

…I think I could possibly be falling for my best friend and partner in crime, Louis Weasley. Oh hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I would like to thank Harrypotterfreak712 for the review! I was really happy to get a good review on the first chapter of "Beautiful". I really am grateful! Thanks so much!****Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs and the storyline! The rest belongs to the great JK Rowling!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Learning**

I woke up the next morning with only two hours of decent sleep because I kept thinking of a certain someone.

And the first person that I saw this morning was** HIM**. He was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Slept well?" he asked with a small smile.

"Ugh, no." I answered as I rolled my eyes. "Look at these eye bags! I look gross!"

He ducked his head down to line his eyes with mine. His dazzling sky blue eyes stared deep into my dark ones.

"You look perfect." He said casually as he straightened up and acted like he did nothing strange.

I felt blood rush up to my face, leaving it boiling hot; I was blushing again…first thing in the morning. Great.

"Yeah right." I covered I up with another eye roll. "Louis, how can I possibly look 'perfect'? I could scare off the first years!"

"Scare them off with your beauty." Louis shrugged nonchalantly, but his voice said otherwise.

"Shut up!" I said, not wanting to start the day like this...becoming a tomato in front of my best friend.

"You're blushing." He teased.

"I said shut up!" I exclaimed, angrily.

Louis just rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand. "Come on, Your Grumpiness. Breakfast awaits you."

I said nothing. I was just shocked by the sudden warmth of his hand in mine. Merlin, I hoped my palms weren't sweaty…

Angelique and Antoine gave us a strange look as we sat across from them.

"Are you guys dating?" Antoine asked as he looked back and forth from me to Louis.

"No!" I snapped, defensively.

"No?" Antoine echoed, not looking convinced.

"No!" I glared at him. "No means no!"

"Someone's on their time of the month…" he mumbled under his breath, but loud enough for me to hear.

I kicked him from underneath the table, hard. He howled in response, earning a few strange glances from people nearby.

I stayed quiet as I ate my breakfast in silence for a while, before I was once again interrogated by my wonderful friends.

"You okay, Jols?" Angelique asked after an extremely long and peaceful moment of silence.

"Yes." I said, trying to keep the venom out of my voice without looking up at her.

"You sure?" she questioned with a concerned look.

I glared up at her. "I slept for only two bloody hours, okay? No pushing buttons today. I'm not in the mood." Okay maybe that was a bit too harsh...but still...it was the only way to get her to stop questioning me and leave me be.

Thankfully, Angelique just shrugged and continued to eat her breakfast.

"You sure you're okay?" Louis mumbled beside me so that only I could hear. Great.

"I just slept terribly. That's all." _Because of you._

Louis gave me one last skeptical look before talking with Antoine and Angelique.

I just remained silent and played with my food for the whole time before I decided that I stuck around or a decent amount of time without seeming like I was being rude...well I guess that is already a bit too late, but it's a force of haibt...you could blame my mother for drilling it into my head.

"I need to study for Herbology." I sighed as I stood up. Wanting to leave and have a bit of time to myself before classes started.

"Since when did you need to study for Herbology?" Angelique looked at me funny. Merlin, my best friends were all being so nosy this morning...couldn't they get the hint that I wanted to be alone? Did I have to act even more bitchy to them? I sure didn't want to...

"Since this is my last year at Hogwarts." I retorted with a small eye roll, hoping my argument was believable. "I still don't really know what I want to be, so might as well just make my marks the best."

"I guess..." Angelique trailed off as she gave Louis and Antoine a funny look.

"I will go with you." Louis volunteered as he stood up and walked over to my side. "It just so happens that I also have Herbology with you." Dammit...so much for time to myself...

"We nearly have the same schedule..." I grumbled under my breath in an annoyed tone.

"So...you guys will go and study?" Antoine asked as he looked up at us unsurely.

"Yup." Louis nodded, popping the "P".

"Okay then...have fun." Antoine said with a slight hint of reluctance.

"Merlin! We are just **STUDYING**." I snapped, upset enough at how the situation turned out. "It's weird that you two aren't!"

"Well it's not like you have a test or anything!" Angelique defended herself and her boyfriend.

"I need to study as much as possible this year to find out what I truly want to be." I explained in a slightly annoyed tone. My goodness just how many excuses do I need to make up for them to understand.

"Well then, Jolie and I gotta hustle, lovebirds." Louis piped in as he grabbed hold of my wrist. "We shall be in the Common Rooms." Was I supposed to be thankful for this or not...? But dammit, his hold wasn't allowing my brain to function at all.

I tried to ignore the electric shocks that paralyzed my entire body as Louis dragged me all the way to the Gryffindor Common Rooms with his hands holding my wrist firmly, numbing my brain and body.

"We should get our books and stuff." I said as soon as we entered the Common Rooms.

"Sure, just don't run away." Louis poked my cheek with his free finger before letting go of my wrist, freeing me from the electrical currents that disabled my body momentarily while under his control.

"No need to worry." I hissed, wanting to do exactly opposite of what he said, but I knew I couldn't do anything about the current situation. He was just too damn powerful...besides, he could numb me with his stupid, cursed electrifying hands...

"Mhmm." he hummed with a sarcastic edge.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. "**YOU** don't run away."

"There will be no need to." Louis winked at me as he twirled my hair between his fingers before he edged his face only an inch away from mine. "I hope you do remember that I swore to make you fall for my charms before the year comes to a close."

Then, he stared deep into my eyes before giving me a small grin. Damn him.

"Whatever you are trying to do won't work on me." I whispered, looking down at our feet.

"I will work extra hard." he promised before he moved his face away from mine, acting as though nothing happened. "Get your books and a pencil so we can study."

He patted my head one last time before he disappeared up the stairs, leaving me to gawk to myself like a freakin fool.

"What nonsense he likes to sprout out." I shook my head before I walked up the girl's dormitory stairs, cursing under my breath at the same time.

When I came back down, I wasn't surprised to see Louis sitting down on the couch with his books set neatly beside him. I sighed before I took the seat beside him.

"Are we seriously gonna study?" I asked as I looked up to see Louis looking down on me with an amused expression on his face.

"What? Did I say something weird?" I asked self consciously.

"Well, sort of. I thought you wanted to study. **YOU** are the one that said you wanted to study." Louis said smugly.

"I lied." I stated with a small shrug.

"What for?" he asked with a smirk.

_Because I want time to myself? Because I was letting out my frustration on Angelique and Antoine who have nothing to do with us? _I think the first option sounded better...and well...less awkward too, no?

"Because I wanted time to m-wait why should I tell you?" I stopped myself, realizing that there was really no need for Louis to know and that if he did know, he would make weird moves like yesterday.

"Damn." Louis pouted, but his pout quickly turned back into a smirk as if he had realized something. "Don't tell me you wanted to avoid me from making any strange advances."

Shit.

"You wish." I snorted with my expert acting skills.

"I can totally read through you." he laughed.

Dammit. I guess my acting skills aren't as expert as I would have wanted them to be. Gotta practice and learn how to be a drama queen and a bitch from Angelique. Maybe that would get rid of my growing feelings for the boy sitting beside me.

"You can't hide from me." Louis said tauntingly, cutting off my thought about my acting.

"Huh, what?" I asked dumbly, as I pulled myself out of my critical thinking mode.

"You can't hide from me." he repeated. "I will always find you."

"What are you saying?" I scrunched up my nose. "That sounds so disgusting. Not my thing."

"Oh? Then what is your 'thing'?" Louis raised a brow.

"Shut up." I snapped. "Why would you want to know?"

"Huh...did you forget already? I guess I will have to remind you-"

"Merlin's beard, you can't keep your mouth shut, now can you?" I cut him off, not wanting to be reminded of his...goal of the year...?

"Not around you." Louis smiled at me cheekily.

"Oh shut up." I laughed at his childish face he was making.

"You are laughing! You like it don't you?" he teased.

"As if!" I shot back at him.

We teased each other and joked around for a while before we went to our first class, which was the only class we didn't have with each other.

As I was walking to my first class, I put my free hand that wasn't carrying my books to my rapidly beating heart. I smiled happily to myself as I thought back to the fun we had back in the Common Rooms.

The time we spent together did nothing to rid my feelings for Louis. As a matter of fact, it made my feelings for him grow stronger.

I sighed one last time before entering my first class with Louis in my mind.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it's not as interesting as the first chapter! I just need the story to flow well, y'know? Please review! I would really appreciate it and if you have any suggestions you can leave it in your review or PM me. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Finally up! Chapter 3! Hope you like this one!  
I would like to thank Kitty Kite for following this story! Posted for my followers!  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say?**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Intensity**

"Classes are finally over." I said as I stretched out my stiff arms.

"Yeah, finally." Louis yawned. "I forgot how boring Arithmancy is."

"Well that's the only class I don't have with you." I shrugged. "I have Divination for my first class."

"I don't get how you like Divination. It's hard and boring." he sighed exasperately.

"No!" I defended myself. "Divination is interesting and fun! It's 'hard and boring' for you because you can't focus! You need patience!"

"The only thing I foresaw in the stupid crystal balls were foggy nights or days or whatever! Do you seriously see stuff in the crystal ball? Like the future to come or whatever termonology you pyschic freaks use?" Louis asked me, looking doubtful.

"Of course! I see lots of stuff! In first year I foresaw Angelique and Antoine becoming a couple." I said proudly.

"But you were so surprised when they actually got together..."

"Hey!" I smacked the stupid boy's blonde head. "I was surprised that my vision was true!" Well that was a bit of a lie...I kinda forgot about the vision until I walked into Divinations today.

"If you say so..." he grumbled as he rubbed his head on the spot where I had hit him. "Have I mentioned that you are strong?"

"Yes, you have."I nodded, thinking back to yesterday when Louis had pointed out my strength while I was dragging him around the station.

"Bloody monster strength..." he murmured as he turned his head away from me.

"Hey!" I smacked him once again on the head...in the same place. Yup! I'm evil!

"Merlin! Can't you hit me somewhere else? That spot will be sore in the morning!" Louis whined dramatically...how unattractive...

"Don't be such a wussy and man up. First you go complaining about Arithmancy and Divination, and then about me, **a girl** hitting you, **a boy**." I snorted as I patted his muscular arm with mock sarcasm. "How very feminine of you, Weasley."

"Oh, you wish." he smirked. "Well, Andrews...I hope you can fall for my 'feminine' charms as well."

Oh for the sake of Merlin's beard! This boy! This stupid boy just made my heart speed up! This isn't healthy! My poor heart!

"As if..." I tried to laugh off his comment but my discomfort was clearly evident in my voice. How did the mood change so fast?

"Tell me now, in Divination did you foresee something about my **goal**?" Louis bend his head down to look me straight in the eyes.

Dammit...ehy does he like doing this so much?

I stayed quiet as I tried to avert my eyes to anywhere but his piercing eyes.

As a matter of fact, I have foreseen something in Divination that involved Louis and I...Louis and I...we were...k...kissing! There was no way in hell I would tell him that!

He just chuckled as he took in my reaction, and gently caressed his right hand on my left cheek. "I will never grow bored of watching you."

I still said nothing as the same electric shocks from before penetrated into my body like a disarming charm.

I was completely numb.

"Look at me..." he whispered in a husky tone that made my heart beat even faster than before.

I couldn't bring myself to shift my eyes to his...I would just met under his intense gaze that was already burning holes in my face.

Louis sighed and he slid his hand down to my chin, making my body tense up in anticipation.

"I said to look at me." he whispered once more before he lifted my face, forcing my eyes to meet his.

His eyes bore into mine in the heat of an intense stare down. I couldn't bring myself to tear my eyes away from his eyes which were darker than usual.

I was trapped.

After several moments of the most intense staredown ever, I slowly let out a shaky break, trying to recollect my thoughts and calm myself down.

"What are you trying to do?" I whispered the same way as he did before.

This time, it was Louis turn to stay silent. He just continued to look into my eyes with an unreadable expression.

What was he trying to get at? I don't understand this boy at all!

"L-Louis..." I called his name out hesitantly, not sure how to get out of this intense situation.

As if my voice broke a spell on him, his eyes turned back into his regular sky blue and his face softened.

"Do you have homework?" Louis asked as he straightened up and once again (like always), acted like nothing happened.

"Y-Yes..." I answered, unsure whether Louis was completely back to normal or not...I mean how can a person act like nothing happened after such a...a...a weird situation! **I** certainly wouldn't be able to!

"What am I saying." he shook his head with a small grin. "I nearly have the same schedule as you."

"Yeah..."

"Well, I will be able to stick around for a while, but I have Quidditch practice at 9. This practice might take a while too." Louis told me as I carefully observed his face.

I'm telling you! It isn't human to act like how he does! I **REALLY** don't understand this boy! I can't read him at all!

"O-Okay..." I nodded slowly, cursing to myself in my head for stuttering so much, which was totally out of character for me.

"You have your books and things with you, right? Let's work on our homework together." he suggested in a tone that left no room for me to make any other choice. Curse this boy...

I watched him palce his books on the table and take a seat on the couch we were sitting on at the beginning of the day.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he raised a brow as if he was challenging me.

"Fine, fine." I rolled my eyes, trying to act normal as well. "You win."

"Don't I always?" Louis smirked proudly. "Let's work on..."

"Transfiguration." I suggested.

He nodded in agreement. "Let's work on our Transfiguration homework."

"The basis of Transfiguring yourself to attain enhanced powers is..." I read the first question aloud that was printed on the handout.

"Perfecting transfiguring other living things?" Louis offered.

"Okay, then." I nodded and flicked my wrist, making my pencil write down the answer on the Transfiguration hnadout.

"The six branches of Transfiguration is..." he read aloud this time.

"Animagus, Cross-Species Transfiguration, Conjuration, Human Transfiguration, Transfiguration, and Untransfiguration." I answered in a bored and monotone voice.

Louis nodded and I read aloud the next question with him answering, and the pattern continued until dinner time.

"We should go eat dinner now." I said as I jumped up from the couch to stretch my stiff back.

"Yeah, I'm starving." Louis nodded as he grabbed hold of my hand, setting a spell on our belongings to make sure no one could touch them, and pulled me to the Dining Hall.

By the time we arrived at the Gryffindor table, Angelique and Antoine were already seated together staring into each other's eyes in a lovesick way.

"Cut it out." I scrunched up my nose and pulled out of Louis's grip. "No lovey-dovey show in front of us."

"Just don't snog in front of us." Louis added.

The couple blushed and peeled their eyes off of each other.

Louis and I shared a knowing glance as we continued to tease the couple for the rest of dinner.

After dinner, we went back to the Common Rooms to continue our homework. The intense exchange from before was not mentioned and it was almost as if it didn't happen.

Louis and I just joked around and acted like how we always have since first year.

Unfortunately, my time with Louis had come to a close for his Quidditch practice. Luckily, we finished all the homework for our shared classes and Louis didn't have any assigned homework for Arithmancy.

However, I had Divination homeworl and an assignment to finish.

"So...you are gonna finish your homework and go back to your room after, right?" Louis asked slowly, double checking...no quadruple checking with me.

"Yes!" I sighed exasperately. "I will! But I have to finish my homework first!"

"Okay then." He nodded as he reluctantly got up with all his books and other stuff in hand. "Good night, Jolie. I'm off to practice now."

"Yeah, good night." I nodded. "Just go to practice and don't worry about me!"

"Alright then, later." Louis waved at me one last time before finally heading off to his Quidditch practice.

"Gotta focus." I sighed as I pulled out my crystal ball and my homework one Louis was out of sight.

"Look into the crystal ball and foresee your future family." The handout read.

My future family, huh...

I was curious about my future family, so I eagerly leaned into the crystal ball and started to clear my mind. I closed my eyes for a brief moment until I felt the same sensation I always felt when a vision had come.

My eyes flew open and I peered into the ball.

What I saw made my jaw drop.

I saw myself in the future looking very happy and very much in love. I was laughing in this vision with a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me. To see more of this vision, I focused on the arms and slowly making my way up to the person's face.

The person was Louis.

I almost lost my concentration at seeing my best friend's face, but I quickly recovered and focused on his beautiful face.

He was just a bit more aged and he was laughing as well. He leaned into my ear and was whispering words into my future self's ear making me laugh and kiss him on the cheek.

However, that was not all.

The vision focused on something else.

No...**SOMEONE **else...

The someone else was the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen.

The little boy of around two years looked up at my future self and Louis's future self with curious eyes.

Those eyes were a direct copy of mine.

Those amethyst eyes with royal blue swirls in them were wide and framed with long and full black lashes.

Also, he had my black hair but his was straight like Louis's. This boy had inherited my small nose and Louis's beautiful smile. His eyes crinkled in the same fashion Louis's did everytime he laughed or smiled.

This baby boy was clearly our son.

I was mesmerized by this beautiful vision and questions started to whirl around in my heading making me eventually lost the vision altogether.

I desperately tried to get the vision back, but I knew I couldn't. You could only see visions once on command and for me to see that vision once more, it would come back randomly.

I sat there all alone in the Common Rooms staring off into space, thinking about the vision that I had just seen.

_When was that vision to take place? When is the boy's birthday? What's the boy's name? When will I give birth to him? And more importantly...when do I fall in love with Louis?_

I thought about my current feelings for him and I realized that I was already falling in love with the fool. It wouldn't be too long from now if the pace Louis and I are taking continues, for me to completely fall in love with him.

From my previous years in Hogwarts, I grew to have a small crush on him which eventually faded, but it came back and stayed ever since sixth year. But I never had strong feelings for him or ever felt a strong attraction to him until just recently...when he started to act differently.

Is Louis in love with me? No...he can't possibly be in love with me...But what does his goal to make me fall for his charms mean? Is he trying to prove something? ...Is he just **using** me?

...No...Louis would never use me. He was my best friend and he would never cross the line to just **USE** me.

My thoughts were all jumbled up in a tornado, and I couldn't think any longer.

Putting my Divination skills to use, I cleared my mind to finish my homework and then continue to think about...my life, really.

By the time I finished my homework it was around 9:45 at night and I wasn't sleepy at all.

As a matter of fact, I was wide awake as my thoughts from before came rushing back into my head like a disarming charm.

I started to drown myself into my thoughts for a long time. But I didn't remember falling asleep from overthinking.

"Jolie? Are you sleeping? Jolie?" a voice called out to me softly.

I moaned and lifted my head up from the table to curl up on the couch in a more comfortable position.

"Merlin, you started me." the voice sighed. "I thought you would be in your room. What were you even doing? It looks like you've finished your homework."

"...thinking..." I said in the same tone.

"Whatever..." the voice chuckled so much like Louis.

Wait...Louis?

I bolted up from my lying position to a sitting position as I squinted in the dark.

Yep...it was Louis.

His blonde hair shone in the faint moonlight and his light blue eyes looked into mine.

"Louis?" I asked groggily.

"Yep, that's me." Louis chuckled.

"I'm tired." I yawned and leaned forward to rest my head against his bulky chest.

"I can tell." he laughed softly as he gently stroked my hair.

"I need to go to my room, don't I?" I grumbled against his chest.

"Yes, you do." Louis answered gently and even in my sleepy state I could hear the smile in his voice.

"I don't want to go." I sighed. "I will just fall off the stairs or something."

"Well in your current state and with your books, yes."

"Ugh...my books."

"No worries." Louis patted my head. "I will just levitate them to your room."

"Mmkay..." I yawned once more. "Can you carry me to my room?"

"C-Carry you?" he echoed and I felt his heart beat faster.

"Yes." I said and I lifted my head up from his chest and replaced my head with my hand. "Carry me."

Louis gulped and nodded slowly in response. "Sure thing..."

I smiled at his reaction and felt happy that I could make the tough Louis nervous.

He murmured a spell to levitate my books and materials before setting me on the couch and scooping me up in his arms bridal-style.

I leaned my head to his chest again to hear his heart beating faster than ever. His usually warm hands were cold and his arms were tense.

I reached up to his face sleepily. "Relax." I told him as I caressed my fingertips to his cheek. "Just relax..." was the last thing I said before I fell asleep while being carried by Louis up the stairs.

But, just as I was on the verge of falling into deep sleep, I felt something soft...something as soft as a lip on my forehead.

"Sweet dreams..." was the last thing I heard before slowly losing consciousness.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm sorry this took longer than usual...I have a flute concert this Saturday and a flute festival on Tuesday, so I have been and will be busy practicing...Anyways, thanks for your time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Chapter 4 is finally up and I hope you will all enjoy it!  
Thanks to _lauren. _, _Miss-Mai_ and _the best slytherclaw _for following this story! I really appreciate it and it really pushed me into writing this chapter! I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except for my OCs that are featured in this story and the storyline as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Fight**

It's been a few weeks ever since my vision of my future family...more specifically, the beautiful son of Louis and I.

Ever since that vision, I've been getting random visions of more snippets of my future life with my son and Louis. Through those visions, I've grown to love my future son and Louis will all my heart.

I always looked forward to Divination class in the mornings because we were currently studying visions of ourselves. And another aspect we touched upon was to feel the emotions of our visions.

From the new things I've learned in Divination, I always made sure to apply them to my visions. And everytime I did, I felt an immense wave of love and joy pour over my body.

I didn't even know it was possible to feel such a strong emotion.

From all my visions, I grew to smile a lot more often and grew much happier.

"Why do you smile so much nowadays?" Angelique once asked me.

"I just feel a lot happier." was my simple answer as Louis, Angelique, and Antoine shot me a strange look.

Through these visions, I also...grew to fall in love with Louis. As a matter of fact, I found myself falling head over heels for him.

For the past few weeks, Louis and I have been spending so much time together that we fell into a continuous routine: eat breakfast together with Antoine and Angelique, go back to the Common Rooms to sometimes study or just to joke around, go to our classes, finish our homework and joke around after class, Louis goes to Quidditch practice and I finish my Divination homework, then he finds me sleeping and brings me back to my room...in his arms...

Anyways, today's routine went by just the same as it has been, but the day ended in a much different way.

"**WHO?**" Louis asked with a fierce look in his eyes.

I said nothing but just stared at the ground...you know at times like this, the ground can become pretty damned interesting...if you know what I mean.

"Jolie Belle Andrews," Louis looked at me straight in the eye. "Tell. Me. Who. Freakin. Groped. Your. Arse."

I gulped.

Dammit! He used my full name! No good! No good!

"Who the bloody hell told you that?" I excalimed, ready to choke that person to death.

"Angelique." Oh, I will definitely choke that girl to death.

As a matter of fact, I'm gonna ruin her pretty face in her bloody sleep. I'm gonna make her so ugly that Antoine will not be able to look her straight in the face.

"Shut your face." I scowled, not wanting Louis to cause any trouble or press this any further.

"Jolie." Louis said in a dangerous tone that left no room for argument.

Curse this stubbord boy...

"Fine." I sighed, knowing my persistence wouldn't go anywhere and just be a waste of my energy. "It was...Matthew Flint."

"**WHAT?!**" he shouted in surprise, drawing attention from the other students in the Common Rooms.

I covered his mouth with my hand and hushed him with a hard look. "Shut up! The whole world doesn't have to know about it!" I snapped under my breath.

"Mmwwy." he apologized with my hand still covering his mouth.

"Don't shout anymore, you dunghead." I warned him with a final glare.

"Mmky." he nodded into my hand.

I took my hand off of his mouth and he immediately started to hound me with questions.

"When did he do it? Where did he do it? Did he do it in front of a lot of people? Was the Slytherin Quidditch team there too? Did he do it a lot? How long did he do it for? What did you do? Wha-"

"Oh for Merlin's beard!" I interrupted him, rolling my eyes at the same time. "I cannot remember that many questions at once! I'm not freakin Angelique who has an excellent and bloody perfect memory!"

"Fine!" Louis snapped as he pursed his lips into a thin line. What was up with him? I swear if Healers or whoever think that girls only PMS, they should clearly consider testing men as well, especially this guy.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked angrily. The way he was behaving was so unlike him! PMS I'm telling you! "You aren't usually like this!"

My words must have hit him hard because he immediately lowered his eyes to the ground and let out a deep sigh. Another sign of freakin PMS...

"Louis?"

"Jolie," Louis looked up at me with the most serious eyes I have ever seen on him. "It is a sin...a terrible sin for **ANYONE **to touch you in an inappropriate way! You are too pure for them to touch and fool arond with! If I don't get them to back off, they will keep coming back and try to shag you! And I cannot let that happen!"

As if his words were a disarming charm, I felt my tears well up with tears and my heart throbbed.

"But...you would get hurt..." I whispered in a shaky tone. "You would get hurt a-and...and...you know what Flint is capable of...he always tried to knock you off of your broom during Quidditch."

"That gives me more of a reason to make him pay for his actions." he said as he caressed my cheek in a gentle manner. "I think I understand why Flint has always been targetting me...it all makes sense now."

"What does?" I questioned frantically. "How do I tie in with you being Flint's target in Quidditch?"

"Flint likes you, Jolie." Louis sighed. "I've always thought that Flint was a bit too kind to you..."

"What are you saying? Why would he like me? Of course he doesn't! He hates my guts and only groped my arse because he wanted to scare me! It doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing." he shook his blonde head and sighed. "Luckily, I do not have practice today."

"Why is that lucky?" I asked with narrowed eyes, eyeing him suspiciously. "Are you up to something?"

"I have to go somewhere now." Louis stated as he got up on his two feet, ignoring what I had said. "This will take some time, so why don't you just go to sleep in your room?"

"You know I won't listen." I pointed out in an irritated tone. "And where do you have to go?"

"Somewhere." he replied, clearly not wanting to give any more information away. "I will be back late."

With that said, Louis turned his back to me and stalked out of the Common Rooms in an angry manner.

_I've always though Flint was a bit too kind to you...I will be back late_...what could he possibly mean by those words?

A few hours passed by and I was still waiting for Louis in the Common Rooms. He had left at around 9 and it was 12 now, but he still wasn't back yet.

Another hour strolled by and I was on the verge of sleep, but anxiety kept me pushing to stay awake to wait for Louis and see him with my own eyes come back.

By 1:30 midnight, a figure came walking into the Common Rooms.

It was Louis.

"Louis!" I cried out, throwing myself on him, relieved to finally see him.

"Jolie." I heard him say through gritted teeth, sounding like he was in pain.

"Louis?" I looked up at him and in the dark I could tell he was wincing. "What happened?"

"Nothing..." he turned his head away from me.

But, I grabbed hold of his chin and lowerd his face close to mine.

What I saw made me gasp in shock.

"L-Louis...What happened?" I asked as I carefully studied his battered face.

Louis sighed, knowing there was no point in denying the truth any longer now that I had seen his injuries.

I looked at him with wide eyes as he looked deep into my eyes.

"I got into a fight with Flint."

What the bloody hell!

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 donee! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I'm actually excited to write chapter 5 now! :D  
Surprise, surprise, eh? Why do you guys think Louis got into a fight with Flint? Well, it will be revealed in the next chapter so stay tuned!  
Happy reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: ****Sorry for the longer wait! I have a Chemistry presentation tomorrow and school stuff...  
Shooo I would like to thank _TheyCallMeSnow _for following Beautiful! Hope you like this chapter! :D  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for my OCs and this story so no copying! D:**

* * *

_"I got into a fight with Flint."_

_What the bloody hell!_

"WHAT!?" I shouted out but immediately clamped my mouth shut with my hands.

I completely forgot that everyone except for me and Louis were sleeping.

He sighed and looked away from me. "I got into a fight with Matthew Flint."

"W-Why?" I asked, astounded that Louis-the usually calm and teasing guy-got into a fight with Matthew Flint.

Louis sighed again and mumbled some incoherent words under his breath.

"What?" I asked, straining my ears to hear what he had said. "I can't hear you."

"He groped you." he mumbled, almost incoherently but I was able to hear him this time.

What! Louis got into a fight with Flint because he groped my arse!? Why the bloody hell would he do that!?

"What! I-"

"But, it gave me a reason to pummel him." Louis interrupted me with some rushed words. "Besides, I've always wanted to get back at him for all the times he has injured me during Quidditch."

It was dark and I couldn't see Louis's face, but I could tell that he was quite flustered and was giving me excuses.

"Don't give me excuses." I said with a frown, though Louis wouldn't be able to see it. "You still got into a fight with Flint."

"Yeah..."

"So tell me the truth...why did you pick a fight with him?"

"We need to get to be-"

"Cut the crap." I narrowed my eyes in such a way that I heard Louis gulp.

"Jolie, listen...maybe lat-"

"Why are you avoiding this?" I questioned, feeling a bit offended. "You used to tell me **everything**! What happened now?"

Even in the dark, I could tell that my words struck a nerve as Louis looked away from me.

"I'm sorry...but things are...**different** now..." he sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair.

Things are **different** now? I don't understand...I mean...I **do** have feelings for him, but I'm pretty sure he hasn't figured that out yet...

"W-Why" I asked, a dreadful feeling of...**sadness** filled my heart.

"I'm sorry, Jolie." Louis said in a sad and strangled tone. "I appreciate your concern, but I cannot involve you in this...this is between myself and Flint only."

I sighed, knowing Louis wouldn't give up...he was a stubborn brat after all. "Fine...but tell me when you are ready, 'kay?"

"Yeah...for sure..." he said in a doubtful voice.

"Louis..." I looked straight at him, feeling offended and sad by his unusual behaviour.

"Look, I promise to tell you when I'm ready." Louis looked straight back at me for the first time since he came into the Common Rooms after his fight.

I said nothing and just turned my head.

"Jolie?"

"Go to bed..." I said in a monotone voice. "I'm tired."

"Jolie..."

"Good night." I turned my back to him and hurried up the stairs, leaving a dumfounded Louis behind me.

The next morning, I woke up earlier than usual and had my breakfast without my friends or Louis.

I didn't know what was pushing me into this, but I couldn't get the heart wrenching feeling out of me ever since last night. I only slept for two hours last night because of this painful feeling.

I didn't want to face Louis.

Why was I so in love with him? If it wasn't for my stupid feelings, I wouldn't be feeling all down and avoid all of my friends.

Because of my stupid feelings, I was successfully able to avoid my friends for the entire day...it was a weekend, so there weren't any classes, meaning that I wouldn't have to face Louis in my three classes.

But, of course I couldn't avoid Angelique for the entire day.

At the end of the day, she confronted me in our dorm.

"Jolie, what's wrong?" she asked as soon as I walked into our dorm. "You've been avoiding **everyone** for the whole day."

I looked away from her and bit my lip. "I-It's nothing..."

"Jolie." Angelique said sternly. "I've known for you the longest time ever and you are saying that you avoiding everyone-no **me** is nothing? I don't believe you...and if you have a problem, then please tell me. I'm here for you."

"Angelique..." I managed out between my gritted teeth. "I-It's...it's everything."

"What is the everything?" she asked in a much gentler tone as she gently pulled me down to the bed in front of her.

"L-Louis..." I choked out as tears started to spill out of my eyes.

"What about Louis?" she questioned in a concerned tone.

"H-he...Last night, he got into a fight with Matthew Flint..."

Angelique's emerald green eyes widened in shock. "T-That's why his face was all demented!?"

I just nodded and let out shaky breaths, trying to control my tears. "I-I **know** the reason why he fought with Flint was because h-he..."

"Groped you." Angelique nodded, catching onto what I was trying to say.

"But that doesn't make sense!" I shouted out in frustration. "Why? He has always been so calm and collected around Flint, but he picks a fight with him! He **knows** that fights with Flint turn ugly! He **knows** just how much Flint wants to pick a fight with him! He **knows **how much I hate seeing all of you hurt! B-But...he wouldn't tell me the reason why he got into the fight! I know I said that I know the reason...it's more like I have a feeling that I'm involved in this. But he made bloody excuses and said that he would tell me when he is ready! I-I...I know that this all seems stupid to be upset about but he acted really differently to me too! It's like he wanted to avoid me in that situation! Once I pinpointed that I was involved in the fight, he backed down and acted like...like...he wants to avoid me!"

Angelique stayed quiet for a while, slowly processing the new information thrown at her.

Finally she spoke out. "Jolie...don't you ever wonder if Louis is in love with you?"

* * *

**A/N: I really am sorry for the delay...I will try to update the next chapter faster than this time!  
Really thanks for reading this chapter and hope you liked it!  
Happy reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry for my usually later update! I have been busy and had to get through writer's block...I truly respect authors that are faithful to their stories and continue to update on such on time schedule...  
I cannot thank everyone enough! I really gained a lot from this story and I really cannot thank everyone enough! Thanks to you all, it was easier to pull myself out of writer's block!  
Disclaimed: I own nothing except for my OCs!**

* * *

_"Jolie...don't you ever wonder if Louis is in love with you?"  
_

I laughed at Angelique's words. There was no way in bloody hell that this would be possible, unfortunately.

"Of course not." I shook my head, my laughter slowly subsiding. "If he was in love with me, he wouldn't treat me like this."

"He might want to protect you." Angelique insisted. "Personally, I think that Louis is in love with you."

"That is not possible." My lips quivered, a sudden rush of sadness clenching at my heart. "N-Not possible at all..."

"Why?" my best friend questioned me with narrowed eyes. "He is perfect for you."

"H-He deserves better than me..." I sighed, trying to reel in my emotions.

"Don't be ridiculous." she grabbed hold of my shoulders and shook me a little. "Do you have any idea how much Louis cares for you?"

"As a sister, maybe." I tried to shrug, but found that I couldn't with Angelique holding my shoulders.

"Merlin's beard...both of you are so bloody _dense_." she sighed before letting go of my shoulders and looking at me square in the eye.

I didn't know how to reply to that because quite honestly, I had no bloody clue what she was talking about...I'm no bloody thickhead!

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I'm not thickheaded and Louis is not either."

"You guys fail to understand each others' feelings because you guys put yourself down so much! At this rate, you guys will just keep going in circles chasing each other around, but not catching the other."

"I'm okay with that." I stated in a calm tone.

"What!?" Angelique widened her eyes and she looked at me incredulously.

"I'm okay with running in circles with him and not catching him, claiming him mine." I answered. "I-I...I just can't do this! I-I just can't!"

"Jol-"

"I'm sorry Angelique, but please leave me alone! I need time to myself for a bit!" I exclaimed as I ran out the dorm with my face in my hands.

I ran down the girls' dormitory hallway and down the stairs.

I needed time to myself...there was something wrong with me...like an emotional highjack or something...

I ran all the way to the Quidditch field and to the furthest point of the field from the school.

Once I reached my destination, I flopped down onto the ground, brought my knees to my chest, and buried my face into it.

_There is no way Louis loves me...I know I'm in love with him and everything, but I'm just not ready...I need time..._

"I'm gonna get wrinkles and white hair from this..." I sighed into my knees as I stressed over my current situation.

_Why am I not ready? I don't even understand.._.

I stayed in my curled position for a while until I heard footsteps approaching.

Sensing an unwanted visitor from behind me, I tensed up and hesitantly turned to look behind me.

"Antoine?" I gawked at Angelique's boyfriend. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard from Angelique what happened and decided to come here." he stated with his arms crossed as he observed my face.

"What for?"

"To tell you about Louis."

Just hearing _his_ name made me tense up. I really didn't want to hear anything about _him _at the moment.

"I don't really-"

"Sorry, Jolie." he sighed as he ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "I know you don't really want to hear me talk about him, but this is for the best. For you, for Louis, for me, and for Angelique."

I gave in knowing how stubborn Antoine could be. This guy could be more stubborn than his girlfriend, so there was no way I could dodge this.

"Well, I am aware of your feelings for each other." he started. "I think everyone knows really...and I mean _everyone. _No joke."

I didn't say anything and I just looked down at the ground at my feet.

"Louis does care for you, Jolie and I want you to know that it is deeper than you think." he told me as he bent down to sit beside me. "I don't know what he thinks of all the time, but I can tell you take up most of his thoughts almost all the time."

I still couldn't bring myself to say anything in response to what Antoine said.

"I know that this is all so sudden for you, but really, I don't want our friendship to get ruined because of this." Antoine said. "That is why Angelique and I met personally and told each other everything with no one else involved. I want you to know that whatever Louis does that hurts you isn't intentional, and it is because he doesn't know what to do or he doesn't want to hurt you in a different way. He thinks he is doing the right thing and that what he is doing is for the best. When things like this happen, try to fix his head...he will come around."

"I don't know, Antoine." I sighed. "Let me just process this all in my head...let me think about it for a bit longer..."

"Alright," he nodded. "Angelique and I will cover for you tomorrow, so I want you to join us for meals and still be around us. To be honest, we are more on your side for this because I know and Angelique knows how hurtful and bad things can turn out if Louis doesn't realize what is truly for the best."

"What is truly for the best..." I echoed in a faraway voice. "What is truly for the best, Antoine? I don't even know though I am supposed to be the one to pull Louis out of this."

"You will have to see because this isn't much similar to Angelique and my situation. But let me ask you something to see if things will really turn out okay in the end."

"Okay...?"

Antoine turned to face me and his piercing hazel eyes searched deep into my purple-blue eyes.

"Are you in love with Louis?"

_Am I in love with Louis? I definitely think so...I mean, all the visions in Divination...our son...our future together..._

I stared right back into Antoine's hazel eyes.

"Yes...I am in love with Louis." I said out loud for the first time.

Antoine's gaze softened as well as his entire face and body. A soft and understanding smile played at his lips as he nodded slowly.

"Things will be alright." he said as he patted my head gently. "Just keep loving him like how you are now to the point that it hurts, okay?"

"Okay..." I replied as I stared at the Hogwarts Castle with sad eyes.

"Go to bed now and remember what Angelique and I told you today...we are on _your _side."

I could only manage a nod before I dragged myself back to my room.

_What else could I do? There is no escaping this game of love..._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks shooo much for reading! I know that Louis wasn't mentioned in this chapter, but I felt like I needed to focus more on Angelique and Antoine. I don't really want to rush this story and things will all come together by the end, I promise!  
Anywhooo, happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! I had final projects, tests, and exams for the past month so I had to cut my time on the computer in general...For those of you that saw my updated profile, I was officially back three days but I was busy updating another story that was delayed for over a month o_O ...Also I wrote up until like 600 words but saving failed so I was back to 240 words D:  
Well I hope this chapter will make up for the time missed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter though it would be cool if I had a British accent :D  
**

* * *

_"Things will be alright." he said as he patted my head gently. "Just keep loving him like how you are now to the point that it hurts, okay?"  
_

"To the point it hurts..." I muttered to myself as I sat down in the Common rooms by myself after classes were over and successfully avoiding **him**. I had to say I was actually quite proud of myself for doing so...I mean I still needed to think about what Antoine and Angelique advised me, but that meant alone time.

However, I suppose good things must come to end because I heard footsteps walking my way that sounded oh-so familiar...like...

"Jolie." the oh-so familiar voice called out in a sad and apologetic tone.

"Louis..." I murmured without looking back at him. "What do you want?" I didn't mean to, but my tone came out quite spiteful.

Could you blame me for sounding so...rude you can say? He has been avoiding me and started this whole fiasco from nothing really! What is the big deal of me wanting to know the reason why he fought with Matthew Flint? N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

"Look at me." he said in a gentle tone, but that tone did nothing but further spark my anger.

_Does he **actually **dare to tell me to look at him? Does he actually **dare** to tell me to look at him? Who does he think he is? Some kind of god or a king that everyone will blindly obey? Well, hell no! I'm not shallow like some girls in Hogwarts!_

I couldn't help but listen to him. Because I wanted to glare at him and if looks could kill, he would be dead in a millisecond.

"Are you trying to make me more mad?" I questioned him with my eyes flaring. "Are you!?"

To emphasize my anger, I abruptly rose from my seat and glared straight up at him.

"Jolie..."

"Don't 'Jolie...' me!" I snapped. "You were such a jerk, you know that? You avoided me over nothing! I was just concerned for you and you just...just bloody push me away and avoid me! Want to keep playing that game? Well, I can pretty damn well play that game too! As a matter of fact, I was playing along with your game for this past week! Now you are talking to me and telling me to look at you!? What game are you playing!? Am I just a toy used in this stupid game!?"

Louis looked away from me quite bashfully and lowered his eyes in shame. "I have nothing to say to that."

I gawked at him. "Are you bloody serious? So I **am **just a game, aren't I? Well then, I have nothing more to say to you, Louis Weasley. I thought we were supposed to be best friends! I thought we were supposed to be partners in crime! I guess I was wrong. Well, if you really are using me as toy, I'm just going to step out of your life so that I can live better and be treated bloody properly!"

With all that said, I turned my back to him sharply and stormed off.

"Jolie! Wait!" he reached out and grabbed hold of my wrist.

"What!?" I shouted as I turned right back around to face him. "What the hell do you want!?"

"I-I'm sorry...I really am. And just so you know, I'm not using you as a toy...I never meant to but I guess that's what got to your head with me acting this way...I can't blame you an-"

"Save it." I cut him off, no longer wanting to hear his excuses. "Give me some time, and give yourself some time, too. When you are ready, tell me what is actually bothering you and why you have been treating me this way. Even if you are ready now, don't tell me because I'm not ready."

His grip on my wrist lightened and I pulled my arm away from him.

"Tell me in a week in the Common Rooms after class or if you want to tell me somewhere else, still come to the Common Rooms." I said before turning away from him and walking away from him without any disruptions.

_What happened between us, Louis?_ I thought to myself. _What put the distance between us? I wanted to get closer...but there is a barrier now._

_"Mommy...mommy..." I hear a voice calling out to me. "Mommy..."__  
_

_My vision cleared up and I saw a little boy around four years old...he had that same eyes as me...my black hair...my small nose...Louis' smile...Louis' eye crinkling..._

_"Y-You're..!" I choked out in shock.  
_

_"Mommy!" the boy ran up to me and hugged me. "You finally see me, mommy!"_

_"T-This is...a dream..." I said to no one and nowhere in particular._

_"Yes..." the boy nodded sadly. "But mommy, this is the only time I can talk to you!"_

_"What are you talking about...?" I asked hesitantly.  
_

_"Mommy, you saw me through those pretty big shiny thingy, right?" he asked._

_"You mean the crystal ball...?" I answered in a question._

_"Yeah! That!" he clapped his hands and laughed. "Well, you cannot see me in real life but in dreams I can come!"  
_

_"O-Oh..." I nodded, not sure what else to do or how else to respond.  
_

_"Mommy...don't be mad at daddy..." he whispered as he wrapped his tiny arms around my leg._

_"Daddy...?" I questioned. "Louis...?"_

_"Is that daddy's name?" my son crinkled his nose in confusion._

_"Y-Yeah..." I answered a bit uncertainly._

_Suddenly, my son widened his eyes and let go of me. "I need to go now, mommy! I will see you tomorrow! Pinky promise!"_

_"W-What!?" I asked bewildered. "You're leaving already?"_

_"Bye, mommy! I love you!" he waved before fading away._

_"I love you, too..." I smiled, a warm feeling filling my heart._

* * *

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay and hope you all liked this chapter! :D  
Happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Back with another chapter for _Beautiful! _Hope you all like this one!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

"Wait!" I snapped open my eyes and bolted up into a sitting position.

"Mm...Jolie...?" I heard Angelique mumble incoherently from the bottom bunk.

"N-Nothing..." I stuttered, wondering if my dream was legit or not. If I told Angelique about the dream, she wouldn't believe it and laugh how much I was getting into Divinations.

"Mm..." Angelique hummed a minute too late before falling back to her slumber.

_My son...he called me "mommy". _I smiled at the thought and brought my hand to my heart that was feeling all warm and fuzzy inside. Who knew it would feel this...nice and..right to be called "mommy".

_Would Louis be having the same dream as I?_ I wondered, thinking of the father of the child in my dreams. _I would love to tell him about our son...But..._

"I don't know what to do anymore..." I whispered to myself, letting out a sigh.

_Our son told me to not to be mad at Louis...I **am** frustrated by Louis' behaviour lately...It's just so unlike him._ I thought to myself and let out a small groan.

_What should I do? _

_"Mommy...don't be mad at daddy..." _I pictured the way our son looked at me with such sad eyes and wrapped his tiny arms around my leg.

I sighed and rolled to my side. "This game of love is never going to end, is it?"

My eyes started to wander in my room and I took notice of the time.

_'6:00 am' _it read.

"Today is...no classes..." I mused. "I will take this opportunity to talk it out with Louis..."

_Should I tell him about our son? Maybe I should drop hints about my dream and see if our son appeared in his dream as well.  
_

All of this pondering was putting stress on me and I knew that sleep was far out of reach, so I decided to get up and change out of my pajamas to something more presentable.

I wrote Angelique a quick note to tell her that I was up and going to be out for the rest of the day. Then, I silently exited my room and tip-toed down the staircase.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the steps, I saw an all too familiar blonde head in **our** regular spot in the Common Rooms.

"Louis...?" I called out hesitantly.

The head snapped up and quickly turned in my direction.

"Jolie..." Yep, it was Louis after all.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say, but Louis quickly cut in.

"Can't sleep?" he asked in a bit of a wary tone.

"Um...yeah..." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly as I looked away from his breathtaking gaze.

"I see...Well, sit." Louis patted the spot beside him, and I complied and made my way over to his side.

Once I took a seat, I felt a wave of nostalgia pour over me. It hasn't been too long since I have been friendly with Louis, but Merlin, it sure did feel like an eternity.

"Louis-"

"Jolie-"

We both started to say each others names at the same time, trying to break the awkward pregnant silence that fell upon us...and well, trying to explain ourselves too.

"You go first." I said as I averted my eyes to the ground.

"Are you sure?" Louis asked politely.

"Yeah...don't worry about it." I nodded, my eyes still drilling holes into the ground.

"Okay...well...um..." he started to say awkwardly, but stopped to take a deep breath and calmed himself down. "I-I'm sorry, Jolie. I know, last time I apologized, you didn't accept it and...I totally understand. I know I've been a jerk and I have a reason for my behaviour...I'm...still not ready to tell you the reason...I know you're probably frustrated that I can't tell you, but...the truth...I still need to confirm it myself and I need more time. But...I don't want us to be so distant because I can't tell you. This might not be fair, but spending more time with you will help me confirm the reason for the fight and I promise that I will tell you when I'm fully ready...and you need to prepare yourself for the reason as well, Jolie."

"M-Me?" I questioned with my eyes wide in surprise and looked up at him. "W-Why?"

"The reason can change our lives..." Louis sighed, looking away from me.

"Okay...I understand." I said.

"W-What?" he looked up at me with wide eyes. "You do...?"

"It is still for me to accept the reasoning behind it, but I know that it has been hard on you. I'm sorry I've been pushing you to say it...I didn't even think that a fight with Flint can come from a reason as such." I said gently, placing my hand on his clenched ones on his lap. "What I wanted to say to you was that...I'm sorry for putting the distance between us. I want us to return back to our old selves...I hate to admit it, but life is hard without having my best friend by my side."

I swore I saw Louis flinch at my use of 'best friends', but I could have just imagined it because his face lit up into a bright smile right after that.

"I was waiting to hear that." he smiled. "I want us to be back to normal too...And I learned it the hard way as well that life without you is quite hard."

"I guess we're on the same page then." I smiled back at him, my hand still on top of his.

"Yeah...thanks, Jolie...really." Louis said sincerely as he took hold of my hand and squeezed it.

"No, thank you for telling me that much." I squeezed back. "It must have taken a lot of courage to tell me all that, so...I really appreciate it."

"It was the right thing to do." he smiled. "By the way, why did you come downstairs? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"Well, I couldn't sleep...I woke up from a weird dream." I shrugged, dropping a slight hint of our son...well that I had a weird dream which would be of him...ugh...it's too complicated to explain, so screw it!

"Oh...me too." Louis frowned a bit. "Really weird."

"Same with mine..." I responded, feeling a spark of hope light up inside me. "What was it about?"

"Um...well..." my best friend and crush got a bit flustered before he recovered and spoke up in a clearer voice. "My dream was about a huge commotion happening at Victoire and Teddy's wedding...family was...um...out of control, you could say."

"Oh..." I said, feeling a bit disappointed. So he didn't have the same dream as me...or dream of our son, did he?

"What about you?" Louis asked, recovering from his awkwardness.

"Oh, family stuff too." I answered vaguely as I drowned myself into my thoughts.

_I was really looking forward to talking about our son too...I guess I expected too much..._**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Had trouble coming up with this one...Anywhoooooo  
Happy reading!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: New chapter up! This wait was a lot shorter than the last wasn't it? I'm trying to finish this and another story as soon as possible because I find that I keep writing more and more stories! I deleted some because I was writing too much too T.T Oh the perks of being a fanfic writer...  
Anyways hope you enjoy this chappie!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! **

* * *

It was about time the whole school was awake after spending a few hours with Louis in the Common Rooms, just talking like the old times.

We waited for Antoine and Angelique to come down, and once they did, we all decided to go to Hogsmeade and eat our breakfast there.

"I want Butterbeer." I told Louis as we were all walking there. "I'm _craving_ Butterbeer."

Louis just chuckled and shook his head. "I just want food, dude."

"Don't call me 'dude'!" I lightly slapped his arm. "I'm not one of your bros so don't even!"

"OW! Okay! Sheesh...that hurt, you know?" he pouted.

"Don't pout," I laughed. "It's gross when someone old like you does that."

"I'm hurt." Louis clutched at his heart as though he was fatally injured.

"Harhar."

Angelique and Antoine just looked back and forth from me to Louis until Antoine decided to speak up.

"So...you guys cool now?" he asked tentatively.

"Yep!" I did the peace sign and smiled cheekily. "We coolioz now, right Louis?"

"We coolioz." he laughed as he mimicked me and did the peace sign as well.

"What a relief." Angelique sighed. "You guys are so troublesome, you know. Don't you start fighting again."

"You can say that when you and Antoine can get your bloody hands off each other and stop sucking at each others' face when Louis and I are around." I retorted back smartly.

"I second on that!" Louis nodded.

"WE DO NOT SUCK AT EACH OTHERS' FACE!" Angelique and Antoine protested at the same time.

"You do." Louis and I deadpanned.

"People are staring at you guys now." I noted as I watched a few people glance over at Angelique and Antoine.

"Damn you, Andrews." Antoine huffed as he turned away his beet red face.

"Love you too, Lafontaine." I wiggled my fingers in Antoine's direction.

He rolled his eyes and took hold of Angelique's hand.

* * *

"I'm stuffed." I said as Louis and I walked out of Hogsmeade after we ate our breakfast.

"But you ate so little!" Louis gawked.

"No, I didn't! That was a lot for me!" I defended myself.

"That was like a miniscule amount of food you had." he countered back at me.

"Don't be bloody stupid." I rolled my eyes. "I'm not an anorexic so don't make it sound like I am. Anorexia shouldn't be something to joke about anyways."

"Whatever." Louis rolled his own eyes. "Wanna play Quidditch?"

"Quidditch?" I looked at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me' kind of look.

"Yeah, why not?" he shrugged.

"I'm not very good." I frowned. "Besides I don't even have a broom anymore."

"Well, we can either use the spare brooms or we can just go flying on my broom together." he suggested, winking at me as he said the last suggestion.

"No way." I crinkled my nose. "I will just use one of the spare ones."

"Your loss." Louis teased as he pulled me to the Quidditch field.

"Are you actually serious? Quidditch?" I frowned again.

It's not that I had anything against Quidditch...it was just that I haven't played the actual game in a long time.

"You're naturally athletic, so you'll be fine." he chuckled, taking notice of my doubtful look. "Here." he took two brooms out and threw one to me.

Surprisingly, I caught the broom with ease, but I glared at Louis nevertheless.

"What if the broom had hit my face, huh?" I glared.

Louis laughed and raise his hands in surrender. "I trusted that you would be able to catch the broom."

"I'm flattered." I rolled my eyes for the millionth time of the day and took off on my broom.

"See, you're flying with such ease." he said in an 'I-told-you-so' voice.

"Flying, yes. Quidditch, I don't think so." I sighed as I watched Louis take out a Quaffle.

"What about a little mini-game?" Louis suggested as he rose up into the sky with such ease that even first years would think of flying as easy.

"Whatever." I stuck my tongue out at him. "You wouldn't listen to me either way."

"Good girl." he smiled smugly as we started our mini game of Quidditch.

After about an hour or two of our mini game of Quidditch, we landed on the ground and I flopped down on to the soft emerald green field, exhausted from our intense game.

"Tired already?" Louis teased as he hovered over me with his t-shirt drenched with his sweat.

"Look at you." I laughed as I pointed at his sweaty shirt. "Your shirt is drenched with your gross sweat."

"Gross sweat, eh?" he smirked.

"Yep." I nodded as I popped the 'P' and smiled smugly.

"How gross is this for you?" he asked as he took off his shirt and threw it at my head.

I squealed as the sweaty shirt hit my face.

"Louis!" my jaw dropped open as I peeled the wet shirt off of my face. "What was that for?"

Louis said nothing but burst out into laughter, his arms clutching his bare stomach. "You...should...have...seen...your...face!" he said in between his laughs.

"Very funny." I growled as I looked away, not wanting to stare at his perfect body for so long and get caught by him.

I felt my face flush at the sight of Louis' bareness but thankfully, he wasn't able to tell because my face was already red from the intense Quidditch game we had.

"You're pretty good." Louis smiled as he joined me on the grass, laying down beside me.

"Sure." I rolled my eyes and laid my head on Louis' stomach. "I'm nowhere near as good as any of the teams, so don't suck up to me."

I looked up and saw Louis smile. "No, you have raw talent. It's such a waste that you aren't on the team."

"Whatever." I snorted and turned my head back to the sky.

Just then, I felt a large hand run a hand through my tangled hair from the wind.

"Your hair is so soft." I heard Louis mutter as he continued to stroke my long hair.

I felt my breath hitch a bit, but I eventually relaxed into his touch.

Feeling at peace, I looked up at the sky and saw the clouds forming into multiple different shapes.

"That cloud looks like a lamb." I pointed at the cloud that had caught my attention.

"It does." Louis hummed in agreement. "It kind of reminds me of you."

"Me? How?" I questioned as I continued to stare at the lamb.

"You are so innocent and fragile like one. I'm such a beast compared to you." I felt Louis laugh under my head.

"Like the cloud that looks like the lion?" I asked as I pointed at the cloud next to the lamb one.

"Yeah...like a lion." he responded as he pointed at another cloud. "Look above them."

Curious, I looked at the cloud above the lion and the lamb to see a heart...a big fluffy heart.

"A heart..." I mumbled as I stared at the overall image.

"The lion fell in love with the lamb..." Louis muttered in a distant voice.

My heart started beating fast at his words and I looked up to see Louis looking at me with a serious look in his eyes.

"Louis?" I questioned.

Louis said nothing as he wrapped his arms around my waist and sat up with me still leaning against him.

"Louis?"

Again, he said nothing but just stared at my lips and started to bring his face closer and closer to my own.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahaha left it as a cliffy! I tend to those a lot in my stories :P Feels like the best way to finish them or with the character reflecting on something :P sorry if it's annoying...Anyways hope you liked this chapter! Show your love for _Beautiful _by leaving it in your review!  
Happy reading!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm back with a new chappie for _Beautiful! _Thanks so much to those the favourited/followed/left a review! Seeing it all in my inbox made me really happy and made me want to post a new chapter ASAP!  
I hope you will all like this chapter as well!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter! I only own my OCs in this story! **

* * *

Louis' face kept inching closer and closer to my face.

_I-Is he going to k-k-kiss me!? _I mentally screamed inside of my head as our faces got closer and closer to each other.

I looked into Louis' eyes and saw that they were staring directly at my lips.

I closed my eyes at the same time as Louis and our lips brushed each other just the slightest bit.

"Well, well." a voice snickered.

Immediately, Louis and I pulled apart, alarmed by the presence of another.

We both looked up to see the Slytherin Quidditch Captain, Matthew Flint...the boy that Louis had gotten into a fight with.

"Flint." Louis spat our venomously. "What do you want?"

"Well, how should I put it." Flint crossed his arm and pretended to ponder about it. "Oh well, I guess I will just say it frankly. I want Jolie."

"Me!?" I exclaimed with shocked expression.

"Yes, you gorgeous." Flint sent me a flirtatious look, completely ignoring Louis' presence.

"Oi, Flint." Louis called out to the said boy in a dangerous tone. "Leave Jolie alone."

If looks could kill, Flint would be dead in a millisecond under Louis' intense glare.

"I thought I made it clear that I wouldn't, Weasley." Flint shot back with an equally hard glare.

"Well, **I **thought **I **made it clear to not." Louis snarled as he pulled me close to him. "Besides, what are you doing snooping on us like that?"

"I was looking for the beautiful Jolie all morning and was planning on taking her out to a fancy restaurant." Flint started to say with a smirk on his face. "I certainly wouldn't tarnish her beauty with a Quidditch game that got her all sweaty."

Flint looked at Louis pointedly as the Slytherin eyed Louis' t-shirt that he had taken off and the two brooms that lay close to us.

"I do what I want to, Flint." Louis glared. "Besides, I have known Jolie long enough to know how she would like to spend the day with her friends."

"It seemed to me that you were trying to impress Jolie and wanted to take her out on a date." Flint spat out. "I know full well of your feelings for her."

_Feelings for me? _I questioned inside of my head, totally lost in the argument Louis and Flint were having. _Louis can't possibly have...**feelings **for me! _

"Shut your trap, Flint." Louis fumed. "How would you know if I had feelings for Jolie or not? You don't even know the feelings of love. You're just **lusting **after her and I refuse to let a person like **you **take advantage of her like that."

"I will **not **take advantage of such a pretty lady like that!" Flint growled.

"You sure would, Flint." Louis retorted. "The whole school knows of your reputation. Sleeping with girls and stuff. You are the man-whore of Hogwarts, so don't go around saying that Jolie won't become one of your toys."

I shivered at the thought of becoming one of Flint's toys.

"Say that again, pretty boy!?" Flint charged straight up to Louis.

"You're such a bloody **man-whore **and I won't let you use Jolie to become one of your bloody **toys.**" Louis snarled as he stood up and pushed me behind him.

"Wanna mess, Weasley!?' Flint shouted as he pushed Louis roughly which made me lose balance and fall.

"No I don't." Louis shouted right back. "We would hurt Jolie in a fight, so I refuse."

"Don't try and play hero." Flint scowled. "I'm trying to protect Jolie from **you**."

"How funny." Louis chuckled darkly. "It is obvious that **you **are the one that is going to **hurt **her!"

"L-Louis..." I choked out as I trembled in fear at the two boys' exchange.

"Jolie..." Louis turned around and looked down at me with sad eyes.

I just lay on the ground with eyes wide in fear.

_Flint wouldn't dare lay a finger on me, would he?_

Louis sighed and fully turned his back to Flint and gathered me up in his arms, bridal-style.

"I'm leaving, Flint." he spat out venomously. "I will be the mature one and just walk away from your ugly face. But be sure to remember that I will **not **let you lay a single **finger **on Jolie."

Before Flint could reply, Louis Accio-ed his t-shirt and Apparated to his dorm.

"Louis..." I murmured as Louis lay me down on his bed as gentle as he could as though I was made of the world's most delicate glass.

"I'm sorry the day had to get ruined with Flint barging in on us." Louis buried his face into his hands as he seated himself on the edge on his bed. "I really thought I got rid of him."

"Don't be silly." I frowned. "Fighting will only make him come back more. You know how Slytherins are."

"But I know how guys are like." Louis argued back with his face still in his hands. "I need to push him away...with fists and blows."

"Don't!" I sprang up from the bed and pulled Louis' hands away from his face. "Don't."

"I can't promise that..." he muttered, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Why?" I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. "Think maturely, Louis. Don't let your emotions get the best of you."

At my words, Louis perked up and looked over at me with a serious look.

Our eyes locked and well...let's just say I had the most intense staring contest in my entire life.

I wanted to say something, but I couldn't bring myself to say anything...right at the moment. It felt as though silence was the most fragile thing in the world...as though breaking it would be a bad thing.

"It's too late." Louis slowly said. "I already let my emotions get the best of me...I'm pretty much making decisions based on my emotions over logic."

"W-What!?" my mouth dropped open at his unexpected answer. "W-Why?"**  
**

* * *

**A/N: Well that was all! I know you guys must be all disappointed that Louis and Jolie haven't kissed yet, but if they started kissing here, it would only make this story shorter! Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I just had to make Matthew Flint appear for the sake of the storyline too, which of course ruined their romance...I was mad at myself too but oh well, this is what happens when you are a writer XD  
Happy reading!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Back with new chapter for _Beautiful! _Thanks so much for everyone's support! I know I say this a lot but it really makes me happy seeing it all in my inbox :D Please continue to show your support for this story through leaving a review, favouriting/following! Thanks again!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

Everything was quiet as Louis and I just locked eyes and stared into each others' eyes.

"How...?" I whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

"I don't know what's going on with me." Louis sighed as he ran a hand through his hand. "This is all so bloody frustrating!"

I said nothing and just kept staring at the boy in front of me.

"I don't know what has been wrong with me ever since the start of school." he crossed his arms over his bare chest. "It only happens around you or because of you or when I think about you."

My mouth dropped open at that. "What are you trying to say!?"

"I'm not saying this is your fault!" Louis jumped in with a slightly frustrated edge in his voice.

"I don't understand, Louis..." I murmured as I looked down at my fists that were clenching at Louis' blanket.

"I think about you too much for my own good." he sighed again. "I have been feeling weird around you too! I don't know how to act around you sometimes! I get bloody nervous! This has never happened before! Me, nervous around girls? What a joke, right? I don't get it!"

"Louis..." I looked up at the boy...I loved. "I..."

"I thought that if I avoided you, this would all pass, but it just got worse! Knowing that I fought with you and the possibility of you being mad at me drove me nuts!" Louis explained in an exhausted voice. "Seeing Flint again made me mad too...I felt the need to protect you."

I didn't know what to say. I was too taken aback at Louis' words.

Just then, Louis let out a small chuckle. "I talked about it with Antoine this morning before meeting up with you and Angelique...he said...he said...that I am...erm..."

"You are...what?" I asked hesitantly, feeling my body tense up.

"I...I..." he stopped and took a deep breath before continuing in a more calm and even tone. "I'm...in love...with you."

My heart stopped.

_Louis is in love with me!? _I mentally yelled inside of my head. _Louis is **in love **with me!? Louis is in love with **me**!?_

I just stared at Louis with wide eyes.

"I thought about it for the entire morning and...I...I think I am."

Butterflies started to flutter inside of me stomach. "Y-Y-You..."

"I know..." Louis chuckled a bit. "I didn't want to admit it just yet, but seeing Flint act that way...and when I confessed that my emotions got the better of me, I knew I just had to say it, you know? Antoine told me that bottling it all up isn't good for my sake or yours...he said it was hurting you by keeping it all to myself."

"Louis..." I gulped down the lump that had unknowing formed in the midst of Louis' bloody touching explanation. "I-I...I love you too..."

"I know I have hurt you and you might not-wait what!?" Louis stopped himself and stared back at me with huge eyes.

"I love you too..." I admitted, feeling my face warm up in embarrassment. "Dammit why do are you making me say it twice!? You know how hard it is for me to admit these kind of stuff! You are the most dense boy I know! I thought I was being obvious too! Dammit sometimes I-"

I stopped my banter because well...it is kind of hard to when someone's lips are covering your own, you know.

I felt my cheeks flush some more and my eyes widened to the size of saucers.

Louis Weasley was kissing me, Jolie Andrews.

My lips were trembling under his and Louis kept kissing me as though trying to calm me down. And eventually, my lips stopped trembling and I was kissing him back gently.

Louis started to deepen the kiss and he lifted his hand up to my cheek, caressing it.

I don't know how long we were kissing, but by the time we pulled apart, our breaths were shaky and heavy.

"You don't know how much I have been wanting to do that." Louis said through his pants.

I only panted and thought back to all the times when I thought that Louis was going to kiss me.

"You mean those times were..."

"Yeah." Louis nodded. "Those were slip ups of mine."

I laughed a bit at that and rested my head on Louis' shoulder.

"Is that why you fought with Flint?" I asked him after a brief moment of silence.

"Yeah..." he nodded as he stroked my black hair. "I was so mad he could touch you in such a way and I wanted to protect you."

Suddenly, I thought back to the dream that Louis had lied about. Did he have the same dream as me?

"I lied when I talked about my dream the other day." I confessed.

"Huh?"

"I...had a dream about our future son talking to me." I closed my eyes and smiled in content, a serene feeling washing over me. "I knew of our son before during Divinations homework while you had Quidditch practice...he is beautiful."

There a was moment of silence before Louis choked out. "I...had the same dream."**  
**

* * *

**A/N: YAYYY THEY FINALLY CONFESSED! You have no idea how much I have wanted to write something like this in previous chapters! My shoulders feel so light and I feel so...giddy...bleh it's kinda gross but I'm just happy!  
How about you guys? Hope you liked this chapter! This is to make up for the lack of LouisXJolie moments in previous chapters when they were fighting. Well leave your thoughts in your reviews!  
Thanks and Happy reading!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Longer wait than I had hoped for but for some reason my computer and USB didn't save the latest chapters for ALL of my story updates so I had to rewrite everything...not to say that my computer wouldn't save properly so I had to rewrite everything like 5483952789 times...  
Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and please show your support through leaving a review!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but please do not take credit for my OCs without my permission!**

* * *

"You had the same dream as me huh..." Louis laughed a bit. "How unexpected but what I learned from that dream was that you truly are the one for me."

I looked up in surprise and saw Louis smiling warmly at me. He brought his hand up to my cheek and started to stroke it in a gentle way. "I'm not the type of guy to go all lovey-dovey and I have a hard time expressing myself correctly and tend to push people away. But something about you has always made me so...well so unlike me."

I smiled a bit at his words because well, they were all true. He was never the best at expressing his feelings but he was the more loveable because of that.

"Anyways, I never got the chance to ask this but..." Louis dropped his hand from my cheek and held both of my hands in his large ones. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My eyes widened at his words and I locked eyes with him. My heart was pounding and my hands started to get sweaty. "O-Of course!"

Louis' face broke out into a wide smile and he pulled me close. "Thank goodness! I was so worried you would say no!"

"Why would I say no after I confessed all that, idiot?" I laughed as I snuggled against his chest.

"Expect the unexpected." Louis shrugged before laughing a bit as well.

"You're such an idiot." I giggled.

"Whatever." he rolled his eyes. "You're mine now and now Flint can't lay a finger on you."

* * *

Angelique shrieked in the most loudest and highest voice I have ever heard her use in her entire life.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" she screeched some more.

I rubbed my temples and sighed. "Can you keep it down a bit? I don't need a headache...I want some rest after all of this drama has finally settled down, you know?"

"Sorry." Angelique said in an absent tone before continuing to shriek despite my words. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU AND LOUIS FINALLY GOT TOGETHER! IT'S SO BLOODY PERFECT!"

"Shut up." I frowned. "You're too loud."

"Whatever." Angelique rolled her eyes. "It's big news, girl and you aren't even letting me spazz out about it?"

"Well, you could tone it down a bit." I retorted. "I didn't shriek and start squealing when you told me that you got together with Antoine."

"You aren't that type of girl." she pouted. "It really wasn't fun telling you."

"Well, I'm sorry that you and Antoine made it loud and clear that you two had feelings for each other though you two were oblivious of the others'"

"You're so mean, Jolie."

"Love you too, darling." I smirked. "Now let me get some sleep, woman."

"Sheesh, you're pretty much saying you aren't one by calling me one."

"You are the same age as me, Ange." I laughed. "You aren't making any sense! Anyways, I need my sleep!"

"Of course, your Majesty." Angelique replied sarcastically before shutting up for good.

I snorted a bit at that and lay down on the top bunk before giving into my thoughts.

_Today turned out a lot better than I thought it would,_ I thought to myself with a small smile. _Who knew a double date could lead to Louis and I finally confessing?_

I gave into my thoughts some more until I finally drifted off into dreamland.

_"Mommy?" I heard the oh so familiar voice call out to me._

_I looked around me with an expectant smile on my face and sure enough, my...no...**our** son was standing there with a huge smile on his face._

_"Mommy and daddy happy now?" he asked as he wrapped his tiny arms around my legs._

_"Yes, mommy and daddy are happy now." I answered as I stroked the top of our son's head._

_"I'm happy too now!" he let go of me and jumped around in joy. "Mommy is the best mommy in the whole world and daddy is the best daddy in the whole world, so now me can be the best son in the whole world!"_

_I laughed at his child-like way of thinking and bent down to meet his eye level. "Thank you...it's all thanks to you that mommy and daddy are happy now."_

_"Yeah! Me the best son, right?" he nodded proudly._

_"Of course." I smiled before realizing that I still haven't gt the name of our son. "What's your name, my son?"_

_"My name?" he stopped and pondered a bit. "Me don't have a name yet."_

_"Huh? Why not?" I asked, puzzled._

_"Because it is not the future yet, mommy!" he answered as if it was the most obvious answer out there. "I'm not born yet, so me no have name. Me have to be born in the future!"_

_"I see..." I nodded. "So we have to wait, huh..."_

_"Yep!" he nodded vigorously. "I can't wait until me get a name mommy! What's me name?"_

_"I..." I trailed off, taken off by his sudden question. "Mommy also has to wait for the future to choose your perfect name, son."_

_"Oh...okay!" he smiled at me. "Well, mommy I have to go now! I love you!"_

_"I love you, too..." I smiled as the two of us faded away from each other._

* * *

**A/N: So how did you like it? I know this chapter is sloppier than my others but keep in mind that this story got deleted like 34758430 times during its 786205970th draft too...  
Well like I said earlier but please show your support for _Beautiful _in your reviews and I hope you will all look forward to the next chapter! I actually have no idea how much longer this story will last...maybe 5 more chapter or 10 or 15? idk I usually make up the story one after another on the spot so yeah...LOL  
Thanks for your time aaaaaaand Happy reading!**


End file.
